


Spherule

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Kíli, Ficlet, Gender or Sex Swap, PWP, Sex Toys, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel uses Kíli’s own gift on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spherule

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for elenorasweet’s “Tauriel fucking princess Kili senseless with toys. Bonus points for sweet talk” prompt on [the Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20564223#t20564223).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

She _begs_ for it in little drips and drabs, her tongue going incoherent a few diamonds ago. Her arms stretch the ropes taut when she arches forward, her wrists bound firmly above her head with silken Elven rope, fastened into the dungeon’s chains. Her tunic’s destroyed beneath them, and the ropes wind down her arms to loop over her chest, squished tight against her breasts, so much larger, fatter, _fuller_ than any elf’s. The ropes end beneath, wrapped close like some sort of harness. Kíli strains against it, panting hard and whimpering, “Tauriel, _please._ ”

Tauriel kisses her. It’s meant to be chaste, but turns harder every time, Tauriel’s long tongue sweeping in to _dominate_ Kíli’s; it’s her turn to rule. Kíli moans into it and surrenders, writhing forward for any taste of _more_ she can get. She’s a greedy little thing, but sensitive and beautiful, entirely too much fun to play with. Tauriel accepted her king’s terms without a second thought: for Erebor’s princess to visit, she must spend her first night in the dungeons, where Tauriel still thankfully holds guard. 

Kíli’s firmly secured, couldn’t escape if she wanted to, though her mouth is unhindered beyond Tauriel’s tongue and she knows the word that’ll end all their games. The rest of her is just as ruined, if not tied. There’s a long slit open in her trousers that Tauriel carefully cut away with her knife, giving easy access to the milky insides of Kíli’s thick thighs and her bright pink pussy, pulsing hot and wet in Tauriel’s hands. 

The string of diamonds is Kíli’s own gift. Cut in perfect circles, smooth and crystal-white, a slew of them are looped together on a tiny silver chain. What they were originally for, Tauriel doesn’t know; she’s never been high enough to merit such jewels. But this purpose is the best she can think of: stuffing them one by one into her favourite princess’ waiting body, feeling those moist walls pulsate around her fingers with each new push. Kíli’s trembling, keening and trying to rock forward, her legs spread wide. Occasionally, her pussy tries to push her load out, but Tauriel easily shoves the gleaming pearls back inside and strokes at Kíli’s wet lips, murmuring, “Take them inside for me, darling.”

Kíli obeys, nodding. She’s fierce and mischievous and strong, but at the heart of it, she’s _Tauriel’s_ and she comes undone like any lover, but more wanton for her youth and sheltered upbringing. Battle she knows well, but the soft touch of an Elven woman is still new to her, and each stroke makes her whimper. Her breasts strain against their confines with her heaving breath, nipples peaked between the different loops of rope, and Tauriel occasionally lifts one hand to pluck at them, tease them ripe and _squeeze_ the chunks of flesh spilling out to meet her. Other times, Tauriel strokes Kíli’s chiseled jaw, threads back into her long, ragged hair, and runs down her spine to scoop up her waist, forcing her to bend so prettily. Kíli whines, “Please, please,” but for what, it doesn’t matter.

Tauriel adds another bead: an easy push into Kíli’s pert slit, already overflowing with slick, clear juices. She can feel the resistance of Kíli’s tight muscles and all the other diamonds already trapped inside, but she pushes anyway, forcing them to rearrange, and Kíli’s head tosses back to _scream_. All her cries are wondrous. Tauriel uses the opportunity to lick at Kíli’s neck, nip down at her broad shoulders, her body thick and compact and _so much fun to play with._ Tauriel kisses everywhere she can, rubbing another ball along Kíli’s sweet pussy. 

There aren’t that many left. It’s for the best; Kíli can’t take much more; Tauriel can see it in her eyes, so dilated that they’re black, peeking over flushed red cheeks and a mouth that can’t seem to close, too busy gasping for air. Pushing in the second last ball, Tauriel murmurs, “You are doing so well, my Kíli. So well...” Kíli mewls and bucks into Tauriel’s hand, opening to suck the diamond subserviently inside. She’s rewarded by Tauriel’s skilled fingers toying with her slit, thumb rolling about the pebbled clit at the top. Tauriel pets Kíli like an animal that’s pleased its master, and Kíli looks just as eager for it. Tauriel kisses her again, purring happily, “You are very good for me, to me. You are more precious than any gemstones you could bring from your mountain.”

Kíli looks like she wants to reply but can’t. All she can do is strain forward, try to bring their lips together, before inevitably pulling back to pant, while her crotch spasms against Tauriel’s hand, practically radiating heat. Tauriel drags the last globe languidly around Kíli’s opening, then uses two fingers to spread it open, shoving the glittering ball between. 

Kíli _shrieks_ , her head tossing back and her pussy clenching wildly. Tauriel can feel it in her hand and cups Kíli’s crotch, keeping the entire load in. She can feel the bulges of the hard material beneath Kíli’s supple skin, even through all the course curls and firm muscles. She massages Kíli, fondling the entire area, and Kíli squirms against her, contorting this way and that and moaning hot and long. Tauriel kisses her forehead and sighs, “My sweet Kíli. I am very, very pleased with you.” Kíli shudders, like the words alone are an aphrodisiac, and Tauriel asks almost innocently, “Do you still want more?”

Kíli often speaks of her Dwarven stamina, so it’s no surprise she nods, even though she’s clearly overwrought. She pleads, “ _Yes_ ,” and tries to buck her trembling hips into Tauriel’s hand. 

Tauriel obliges, petting Kíli pussy a few times before pressing two fingertips inside, squishing past the juices to mingle with the trapped diamonds. She forces them to move as she pushes past, reaching as far into Kíli’s channel as she can and stroking along the way, curving about and her hand twisting so her thumb can roll Kíli’s clit in circles. Kíli twitches, clearly so close to the edge. Her mouth is open, face utterly debauched, the rest of her body bared just the same: one big present for Tauriel’s starving eyes. Kíli smells like pure sex, sounds worse, tastes delicious when Tauriel curls her tongue in Kíli’s mouth just like her fingers curl in Kíli pussy. When Tauriel finally presses down her clit, Kíli cries out, bucking up to finish explosively. Her juices gush around Tauriel’s fingers, the balls knocking against one another as Kíli tosses herself back and forth, trying to reach Tauriel and trying to fuck herself on the not-quite-toy inside her. She’s _beautiful_ , always is so but especially now, and Tauriel patiently strokes her through it, kissing her temple and promising, “I love you, my Kíli.”

Even when Kíli’s finished, she quivers, breathing hard and trying to stay taut in her bonds. Any other would collapse, and Kíli looks like she might like to. Tauriel carefully pulls the chain free, watching Kíli’s pussy spill one globe after the other, all as slick as Tauriel’s hand. As she goes, Tauriel muses, “Perhaps I should free your breast to see that you do not lose too much air.”

“Don’t ever free me,” Kíli moans, even as her chest swells against the rope. Tauriel pauses only a moment, overwhelmed with _hunger_.

But she’s immortal and more patient than her lover. She sighs, “But my princess, it is almost dawn, and then I would have you in my bed.” Kíli’s brows lift; clearly, she’d lost track of time, or perhaps forgotten King Thranduil’s demands. Tauriel can tell just from the starlight through the bars that their time’s approaching. Kíli surrenders, nodding without saying so, and Tauriel’s fingers set to work on the doubled knots behind Kíli’s back and against her wrists. The rope slides quickly open for her, Kíli tumbling against Tauriel’s body. Having little choice, Tauriel wipes the diamonds crudely on Kíli’s trousers and pockets them.

Tauriel kisses Kíli’s forehead. Kíli throws her arms around Tauriel’s shoulders. Then Tauriel scoops her up, bearing her hefty weight with ease and coming to the edge of the cell, knowing that every elf they pass by will see exactly why Tauriel chose a dwarf.


End file.
